


Gifts

by Event_horizon (BlueFluffyDragon)



Series: Poems (original work) [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Closeted, Heteronormativity, LGBTQ Themes, Not Happy, Poetry, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/Event_horizon
Summary: A short poem about being closeted but out to your parents
Series: Poems (original work) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562365





	Gifts

I have two things hidden in my closet:  
Your birthday gift and my pride flags.  
  
I ran to my room and tore them down from the walls the moment our company has arrived,   
Preserving our doll house image.   
The natural heterosexuallity I've learned to imitate.

So,   
I suppose in a sense,  
I have two gifts for you hidden in my closet.


End file.
